The present invention relates to a cabinet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cabinet which is easily assembled and detached.
A conventional cabinet is very heavy. Since the whole cabinet cannot be detached, the user cannot move the conventional cabinet alone.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cabinet which is easily assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cabinet which is easily detached.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cabinet which has a drawer and two support mounts to support the drawer when the drawer is opened.
Accordingly, a cabinet comprises a main frame having at least a pair of rails, and at least a drawer disposed in the main frame. The drawer has a front plate, a base plate, a U-shaped frame, and a pair of positioning bars. Each of the positioning bars has an upper block and a bottom groove for receiving a top portion of the U-shaped frame. The front plate has a handle button, two click grooves, and a plurality of sockets to engage with the base plate. The base plate has two front protrusions, and a U-shaped channel for receiving the U-shaped frame. The front protrusions of the base plate engage with a bottom of the front plate. Each of the click grooves of the front plate receives the upper block of the corresponding positioning bar.